Countless photographs are taken every day. Many of these photos will be shared directly with friends, acquaintances, or family, or published on a website or blog. For example, one social media network reports receipt of hundreds of millions of photos per day from over a billion users. Selecting a photo to share and recipients to share the photo with can be a time consuming task. Accordingly, robust techniques for automatically determining which photos a user may wish to share could result in substantial time and productivity savings for a large segment of the population.
However, current techniques for automatically determining a “shareability” of photos are insufficient. For example, some conventional techniques are limited to taking into account environmental signals, for example, a proximity of a sending and recipient user, when determining whether a photo should be shared with the second user. Thus, a timing and range for sharing photos may be unnecessarily limited by a geographic relationship of the participants at the time of photo capture.